This invention relates to a composition which relieves constipation and aids in the evacuation of the contents of the lower bowel. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved composition which may be orally self administered, is pleasant tasting, storable under refrigeration for extended periods of time and fully excreatable by the body and therefore, free of drawbacks associated with many pharmaceutical preparations.
Constipation may be defined simply, as the infrequent and difficult passage of stool. It is manifest by a significant change in frequency of evacuation and an accompanying increased difficulty in passage. There are generally two major motor disturbances leading to constipation: spasticity which is predominately characterized as an irratable bowel syndrome; and atonicity, characterized by volumnous evacuation.
The most common form of constipation is known as an imaginery condition and is the result of a preconceived notion as to the definition of regularity. Such condition with an increased and abusive use of laxatives can lead to a secondary condition of excessive evacuation and consequent desensitization of urge and a reinforcement of the imaginary condition, whereupon the cycle repeats itself, going full circle each time.
Constipation is associated with difficulty in easily evacuating the bowel and doing so on a regular basis with a minimum of discomfort and strain. Constipation is believed to be caused by a variety of circumstances, including diet, physiological and physiological conditions, nervous tensions, side effects of medications, imbalances in the body's time clock, mechanical obstruction of the intestine and others.
Constipation may be grouped into the functional type associated with age, and chronic or acute types caused by one or more of the aforementioned circumstances.
In order to effectively provide for bowel evacuation it is preferable that the agent employed be efficacious in effecting the surface tension of and increase the water content of the stool, making it softer and therefore, easier to pass from the body. A softening of the feces combined with a mild degree of laxative effect thereby alleviates the symptoms of constipation without the discomfort of bowel distention, pain, cramping and other symptoms. A laxative effect suggests the elimination of a soft, formed stool, the major common characteristics are oral efficacy and activity that is primarily due to their physical properties within the intestinal lumen or to contact with the intestinal mucosa.
There are a variety of pharmaceutical preparations available, both by prescription as well as over the counter for the treatment of constipation. The more complex entities may act by a variety of mechanisms such as by increasing the tone and amplitude of gastric (especially antral) contractions, relaxation of the pylorci sphincter and duodenal bulb, increased peristalsis of the duodenum and jejunum resulting in accelerated gastric emptying and intestinal transit, increasing the resting tone of the lower esophageal sphincter, affecting motility of the colon and other actions.
Compositions which have the ability to carry out the above actions may be comprised of one or more of the following agents: metoclopramine salts, dehydrocholic acid, dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate, potassium bitartrare, sodium bicarbonate, polyethylene glycol, bisacodyl, phenolphthalein, docusate sodium, mineral oil, hydrophilic colloids, Irish Moss, bran, glycerine suppositories, hypertonic phosphate or sulfates such as magnesium phosphate or epsom salt, castor oil, anthracine derivatives (senna, cascara and rhubarb) and homemade remedies of prunes or prune juice and the like.
A more traditional remedy has been enema, which not only is uncomfortable but creates a habit forming means of evacuation which can cause a life long dependence on artifical and invasive means of prompting the body to carry out a natural bodily function.
All of the foregoing aids, (with the exception of enema) whether taken as a liquid or in solid oral dosage form are unpleasant to the taste or impart a degree of discomfort in swallowing the solid dosage form or remembering to take it at a prescribed time which is often not convenient.
It is accordingly an object of the instant invention to avoid one or more drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a pleasant tasting, orally self administered preparation which is storage stable and may be eaten, such as in the form of a dessert or snack.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide for a bowel evacuant which may be taken over extended periods of time without regard to interference with other bodily functions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for such an evacuant at a reasonable cost of manufacture and which may be so manufactured without the need of any special machinery.
Other and further objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description.